Seperated
by Glossaryck's Book
Summary: This story takes place after the events in "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown". What would've happened to Star if she had been sucked into the portal. How would that affect Marco?


Tears were rolling down as I struggled to think of a last minute plan, but nothing came to mind. The portal behind me tried to suck me inside. Ludo stood over me, smiling wickedly and watching as I struggled not to get sucked into the portal. The portal pulled me back and I used my two hands to hold onto the cracks in the ground. Ludo smiled with mock concern,"Aww, looks like you need a hand, Princess." With his green-bone wand thing-y he zapped my right hand. I was now holding on to dear life with my least dominant hand.

Glaring at him, and still holding on, I asked him,"What do you want with me?!" He had a wand already, there was no need for him to want mine. There was nothing he could need from me. Unless- he wanted Toffee's finger, but that was in my closet at Marco's house.

Ludo laughed in my face, his little bird beak going up and down as he chuckled to himself,"You think I'm here for you," He circled his wand in front of me,"Wow, so selfish." He snapped his talons and the giant eagle at his left immediately perked up,"Fetch." The bird immediately flew over to get my wand. Or so I thought. It went over to-... my book?

"My spellbook?!" I said in surprise.

Ludo just smiled evilly,"Yes, see I figured I could borrow it, seeing as though you won't be needing it where you're going." He rose his wand threateningly. I didn't know what to do. Everyone else was busy. Janna and Jackie were fighting off the rats and Marco was dealing with the spider. Ludo laughed, grabbing my attention once again,"Just like the humans say: destroying you will be a piece of pie."

I looked to my left and right and noticed the cake next to me. C'mon, Star, think of a quip, a nice funny quip. Ooh ooh! I got it. I picked it up with the hand that wasn't holding on for dear life and said,"I think you mean a piece of _cake_!" I threw the cake at him.

He glared at me as he wiped the frosting off his beak and eyes,"You'll pay for th-!" He started screaming as the trick candles lit up on him,"I'm on fire! I'm on fire!" He repeated running in circles. I smiled to myself, but quickly remembered I was in a life or death situation,"Put me out! Put me out!" He yelled in fear. The bird took him by his clown costume and hit him on the ground repeatedly. That's what you get when you mess with a Butterfly.

Grunting, I tried to use my other hand to hold on tighter, my left hand getting tired. Ludo had laid there disheveled on top of the spellbook,"Great job," he muttered,"Let's bail, we have what we want." The eagle flew away from him, for a second I thought it had ditched Ludo, but it had returned later with the spider. The spider shot a web at Ludo and picked it up, with him holding the book.

"No, no!" I heard Marco's voice yell. I could feel the portal getting stronger as the wind pulled my hair. Time was running short and I had no idea what to do. I struggled to pull myself up. This wasn't working. I felt my hand get weaker and weaker. I screamed as I let go, closing my eyes, ready for whatever happened. That was when I felt a hand grab mine. It was soft and familiar. Marco.

Opening my eyes I saw as Marco struggled to pull me away. Tears brimmed my eyes,"Marco, you have to let go! You're gonna get pulled in too!" I whimpered.

Marco grunted, holding on tighter,"I'm not letting you go!" I bit my lip as tears ran down my face. I remembered the look that he and Jackie had shared back at the house, the way that he had just disregarded me and paid attention to her. The way him and Jackie had held onto each other on the skateboard! I felt the portal get even stronger. It was controlled by my emotions.

"No, Marco. I can't let you do that." I let my hand let go of his and I fell into the portal, all by myself.

The last thing I heard before complete silence was Marco's yell,"NOOO!" Closing my eyes, I felt darkness consume me.

* * *

This can't be happening. This _cannot_ be happening! How can everything go from absolutely perfect to horrific. Star was gone. Possibly forever. I was in my room now. About an hour after the horrible night. She had let go of my hand. Just so I wouldn't be pulled in with her. Even if I was pulled in, it wouldn't be that bad. I would be with _Star_ she was amazing and funny, she would make whatever was through that portal amazing. There was no way I could live without her. But I guess now I had to.

There was knocking on my door,"Marco? Star is not in her room." My dad walked in, not caring about my privacy. He saw me laying on my bed staring at the ceiling,"Are you ok? Where is Star?" I felt my lip tremble. Hearing her name hurt. It was like she had broken up with me. It's a weird analogy, considering I was dating Jackie now, but I felt that way.

"I..." I swallowed,"I don't know, Dad."

He looked confused but he sighed and closed the door. I wondered if he knew I was answering both his questions. Where could she even _be_? My heart skipped a beat. Ludo could still be on Earth, assuming he doesn't have dimensional scissors. But if he _was_ still on Earth that meant I could interrogate him and maybe even get Glossaryck and the spellbook back! And if I have those then I can find a way to bring back Star! I suddenly had a new pep in my step. I jumped out of bed and rushed to my dresser, grabbing my post-its and pen. I glanced at Star's wand, which I put on top of my dresser. She hadn't gotten it. So wherever she was she wasn't only wand-less, but Marco-less too.

I grabbed my post-it and quickly scribbled something down. Wait, that's a good idea! I looked through my neat bookshelf until I came across exactly what I was looking for. There it is. A new notebook. The whole time she was gone I would document what happens and _if_ I ever see her again she can read all about it. In the meantime, I was on a mission to save Glossaryck, get the spell book, _and_ write this journal. Sounds like a lot right?

Yeah, well I'd do anything for Star.

* * *

 _Reader of the spellbook. This is a message from Glossaryck, mentor of the Queens of Mewni and the holders of the Royal Wand. This is not what happened, only what could've happened. This is not a prediction or a theory, but a story. A story by Glossaryck's book. Farewell, readers. Return next Friday for the next chapter._


End file.
